ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: UnusualWarfare
Call of Duty: Unusual Warfare is an upcoming sci fi film based on the big selling game franchise. Plot It's been 5 years since the demise of Makarov, however there's a new threat to the world. Soap, Yuri and Price start picking up bizzare signals on their radios and the leaders of the world have strangly disapppeared. After every world leader has somehow vanished, hundreds of UFOS land on Earth and aliens start assaulting Earth and destroy various famous buildings in the process. After Declaring war on these aliens, the millitary including The SAS, Delta Force, US Army Rangers, US Navy Seals and Task Force 41 have defeated enough aliens to cause a retreat. Meanwhile an annonymous woman calls the C.E.O of an unknown organization called Feme Fatales Ltd. to inform her that " the aliens have distracted the world's millitary" and that "the world will soon fear their new gods from Feme Fatales Ltd". Soap, Price and Yuri, who intercepted the transmission via their radios quickly inform the British SAS that the aliens were just hired mercinaries and that the real enemies are more human. The SAS then inform the rest of the world's armed forces that the aliens were just mercinaries. The C.E.O who then reveals herself to be Hayley Miller then shows her henchwomen commandos that they will take over the world at ease and shows them a tank full of shrunken world leaders. Her team had abducted all the world leaders and shrunk them so that they couldn't escape easilly. Running out of options the US Army decide to put their differences with the Spetznaz aside and have them assist in the fight. After discovering that the Spetznaz are now in league with the Americans, Hayley Miller sends out her security forces into formation. However one of Hayley's henchwomen called Sophie Becker went rogue and, seeing this Spetznaz raid as a perfect distraction, rounds up all of Hayley's victims, borrows her helicopter and heads off into the countryside where she has established a hideout with her daughter. Meanwhile the millitary forces weaken Hayley's security forces and storm into her private quarters where Hayley and her henchwomen have laid in wait and use modified flashbangs and shrunk everyone in the blast radious and caused the others to retreat. Seeing the newly shrunken threat eliminated Hayley and her henchwomen appear in business suits and squish them all declaring the world their's for the taking. However Delta squad and Soap's team are still around and decide to snipe their way to victory and setting up a sniper's post in a nearby building successfully takout the henchwomen with their silenced sniper rifles. Declaring the war over, since Hayley somehow vanished the US Army set out to recover the world leaders. Meanwhile the leaders have taken a low profile as Sophie and her teenage daughter Mary have been looking after them. In a heart to heart talk the US president chats to Sophie wondered why she betrayed this team of super sexy feme fatales. Sophie recalls the time she first went into this team and how Hayley somehow captured Sophie's husband and used him as a subject and his death at the this caused Sophie to fight back. Mary decides to hide the leaders in her old dollshouse. At this point Hayley tracks Sophie who gives Hayley one of the leaders, and then a flash bang erupts. it turned out that Sophie disguised the flashbang as one of the leaders which shrinks Hayley. Sophie now appears in a business suit to extract revenge by squishing Hayley saying "That was for Stan") Mary unviels a re-growing machine that will make the leaders back to normal. Mary, who is now reluctent to grow them back to normal size because she thought the leaders looked cute in her dolls house, gives them a hearty farewell and regrows every last world leader. The leaders then meet up at a rondezvouz point and is rescued by Soap, Price, Yuri and Delta Team. Main Cast Jason Statham as Price Scarlett Johanson as Hayley Cate Blanchette as Sophie Sylvester Stallone as Navy SEALs leader David Tennant as Soap Will Smith as Barrack Obama, the U.S President Mia Wasikowska as Mary Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Needing fix Category:Movies Category:Call of Duty Category:War Category:Soldiers Category:Films based on video games